always and forever
by frenchfrie fan
Summary: maka albarn and soul evans run into each other in a train station. but what they dont know is that someones after them . who will win fear or love?
1. Chapter 1

prolugue~maka

* * *

maka couldn't take it anymore her parents fighting was unbelievable**. **she ran out of her small house her tears making clear streaks down her dirty face. she ran to the highest point in her city the twin towers. the top of the building was quiet and humble. after an hour she made a final decision_. _running back to the place where she lived (not calling it home),quickly packed her stuff and ran back out the parents who were still fighting didn't eve notice that their little girl had tried to get everyone's attention but no one would listen to a poor dirty girl like her.''oops sorry". maka had just ran into the rich soul evans."s-sorry I didn't mean to.. um i have to go ".And just like that she was in the station ready to go to a new town to have a new life where she wasnt ignored .an she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

soul evans was born out of a rich family . nobody ever payed attention to him.was the last straw always being compared to his brother and how good at stuff he was . he packed his stuff and grabbed his laptop." hey" "sorry"he had ran into some one 2 inches shorter than him and looked about his age . he just kept going till he got to the train station


	3. Chapter 3

maka pov

* * *

"one ticket please"maka said out of breath from her runing."85 dollars"the man at the desk said with a harsh tone. maka didn't know what to do. she's never spent anything above 20 dollars."uuhhh umm I don't..." "hurry up theirs a line!" "but i" the man pushed her a side and yelled next . minutes passed a she was still boy she ran into was next in line and she almost cried._what if i never get anywhere. id_ have_ to go back to my horrible house._

_soul pov_

* * *

I saw girl I ran into, crying at the desk .she didn't have anything with her but a back pack that didn't look full. I was next in line and could hear what she was saying."but please 1 ticket for free I don't have any money or a place to stay and ive been abused my whole life and.." "next" he wasnt listening to her. it really was a sad sight."next" i was up. 1 ticket to death cit.." "hold on a second gaurds!"i realized they were gonna take that girl away"hold on a second that's my uh... cousin from Alabama who wants to go to death city she is a world traveler . so 2 tickets to death city"i handed her a ticket and we got on the train. it zoomed away as soon as we got on. a couple hours later a voice on the intercom said "it is now 11:00 and we will be stopping in death city in 5 minutes" we both sighed in relief.


	4. Chapter 4

maka pov

* * *

i told the boy good-bye and thank you for the ticket ."no problem" if you need anything call me"he handed me a paper with numbers on it . what he didn't know is that I didn't have a phone or money. or a place to sleep and eat."whats wrong are you okay?"my stomach grumbled loudly breaking the short silence."hey wanna go grab something to eat " the boy said grabbing my hand . a few minutes later we had to be in the _fanciest_ restaurant in town_ ." _table for 2 please"he asked me a couple of qustinons when we got to the table."what is your name i never got to ask" "m-maka albarn I stuttered "im soul . soul Evan' eyes widened. "so you're a... Evan?i said barely above a whisper."yaah i am. i came here to start a new life were no-one knew me as a Evan. so don't tell anyone " i promised not and we ate.

soul pov

* * *

she looked so surprised. im not all that great just because i was a evan. i caught a couple of people giving maka mean looks but i could see why. it was a 5 star restraint and she was dirty and had torn clothes. that's when we decided to leave.i was embarrassed asking the question but i had to .(not to judge her by her appearance)"hey maka.. um do you have anywhere to stay?"she looked so depressed and i knew i just blew started to cry .ive never comforted anyone not so much a girl."hey are you ok i didn't mean to get you down" "no im fine but to answer your question don't have a place to stay at." i was so embaresed asking the question but ,i basically yelled at her"do you want to stay with me for a while you can help me pick out an apartment and until we get rent payed off you can live with me!"to be honest she looked kind of sacerd but who wouldn't she's only known me for 6 hours and im asking her to live with me but its not like she has any other choice.


End file.
